For Good
by kilatails
Summary: One-shot song fic. For good by Wicked. This is the effect of Setts' actions,she doesn't plan on going down without a fight, but hopefully her friend can save her before it's too late. Ret.T just to be save!


Me: man I'm obsessed with Wicked…

Sett: ya think?

Me: YES….wait a minute…no

Sett: which is it?

Me: Just do the disclaimer….

Sett: …fine, kilatails does not own anything from Wicked (plot) and SEGA….except for me and Riri

ME: Enjoy pips! XD

_Sett singing_

_Riri singing_

_**Both singing**_

_***singing at the same time***_

**For Good**

Chaos. That was the perfect word for the happenings outside the building where Sett resided. Sett stared looking through a large window at the highest level. She knew they were coming for her, but she was ready. GUN took everything from her and they were going to pay. She saw them trying to break down the main entrance. Sett smirked, '_good luck trying to break it down'._

Sett scanned through the army. Heh, and to think… an army just to bring her down, who would have thought? '_I wonder what Metal would say to that…'_ However, pushing that thought to the back of her mind, Sett went back to her search. Then right on top of one of the tanks, which was getting to fire, was none other then that damned General. Setts' smirk was quickly replaced with bared teeth and a fearsome glare. All the hate inside, she was sending to that one human.

Suddenly the building started to tremble. She knew they were firing at the building, knew very well they intended of destroying the building with everything inside. Her lips curved into a smirk again, an evil smirk this time, '_if only they knew what they have waiting for them…'_

Sett turned away from the window and walked over to the monitors and main controls of the castle. She entered codes to her computer, starting up programs. The n she opened a program. One she had devised for this occasion only. There on the screen were words displayed, 'Project Haraise'. Sett kept on typing until another small screen popped up , she put in another password and right as she was about to press enter, she paused. Sett wasn't alone in the room anymore, someone else was in here.

Sett looked over her shoulder and the most unexpected person was in front of her. It was none other than Riri.

"How did you get in here?"

"They're coming for you."

"Go away!" Sett turned her head back to the control and pressed enter and yet another screen popped, displaying two buttons: one saying abort, the other commence.

"Sett, please, give it up! You know you can't win against them. "

Sett infuriated faced Riri, "I can do whatever I want! After all, I am a traitor and a fugitive; laws don't really apply to me-" Sett was interrupted by a loud beep from her computer. She turned and quickly clicked on the message she had received. "Finally…" she said under her breath.

Riri watched Sett open the message but all she saw were number, repeating over and over. She had seen something like this, it was a code. Of course, she didn't understand it but knew Sett could read it like regular English. Riri watched Sett read the letter, and soon worry came into her eyes. Sett was seen her shoulder first slumping, then relaxing a little, and then tensing and shaking. Fearing the worst Riri had to ask.

"What is it? Is it about Jack? Is he alright?" Riri tried to seem calm but her trembling voice betrayed her state.

Sett seemed to have forgotten that Riri was there for when she talked Sett jumped a little and looked over her shoulder. Riri could just faintly make out a tear in Sett's eye. That alone confirmed Riris' suspicion.

"…no" Riri said as her own eyes started to become watery.

Without any words Sett turned back to the computer. She paused for a second then selected her option 'abort' in the screen. In less than a minute Sett has turned off her entire computer system, leaving only the cameras that were around the building. The building itself was still shaking from the hits it was getting from GUN's tanks and what ever else they had out there. Satisfied with this Sett turned and started heading for the exit, the entire time with Riri crying her eyes out.

"Where are you going?" asked Riri now noticing both the computer and Sett's defeated approach to the door.

Sett stops but a few feet away from her and looks up, "…your right…It's time I surrender"

Riri stares at her dumbfounded, "Sett… Sett, what is it? Why the sudden surrender?"

Completely ignoring her question, Sett looks around suspiciously her as if someone might be watching them.

"You can't be found her… You must go!" she said referring to the door at the same time. Riri just stared at her. What happened to the persistent, brave, and kind Sett she knew? What happened to the real Sett? She can't let things end like this…

"No" said Riri with a defiant tone, just like a small child would. Sett knowing her stubborn friend furrowed her brows with a frown on her face.

"You must leave, Riri!"

"No! Sett, I'll tell them everything" said Riri in a desperate attempt to not make her friend give herself up and probably get killed.

"No! They'll only turn against you, Riri" Sett grabbed her by the arms and shook her a bit, to come back to her senses.

"I don't care!"

"Well, I do…promise me, promise me that you won't try to clear my name… promise" Sett looked at her friends in the eyes while Riri stared back with tearful eyes. Riri hiccupped, sniffled a little and looked down.

"…alright…I promise. But I don't understand… "

Sett gave a friend a sad smile and let her go. She stepped back and referred to herself with a hand gesture.

_I'm limited_

"…just look at me"

_I'm limited and just look at you, you can do all I couldn't do, Riri_

Sett reaches in to her white fox tails and takes out an object. She steps back to her friends and hands her the item."Here. Go on. Take it."

Sett opens her hand to reveal a beautiful green emerald necklace. Riri quickly recognized it as the very same necklace that allowed Sett to do all of her chaos attacks.

"Sett, I can't take that it's… I don't how to use it" Sett just smiled at her friends and placed it in her hand, "Well then, you'll have to learn"

_Now it's up to you_

For both of us… _Now it's up to you_

"You're the only friend I've ever had…"

Riri took the necklace and stared at it. Then looked up with a sad smile, "… And I've had so many… but only one that mattered". Riri looked at the emerald again…

_I've heard it said… that people come into our lives for a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_And we are led to those… who help us most to grow, if we let them_

_And we help them in return_

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true but I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you_

_Like a comet pulled form orbit, as it passes a sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder… half way through the wood_

_Who can if I have been changed for the better?_

_But, because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good…_

_It well may be, that we will never meet again_

_In this life time… so let me say before we part_

_So much of me, is made of what I learned from you_

_You'll be with me_

_Like a handprint on my heart and now whatever way our stories end_

_You know you have rewritten mine by being my friend_

_Like a ship blown form it's mooring_

_By a wind of the sea_

_Like a sea drop by a sky bird in a distant wood_

_Who can save if I have been changed f or the better?_

_But because I knew you_

_Because I knew you_

_**I have been changed for good…**_

_And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness for the things I've done you blame me for_

…_but then I guess, we know there is blame to share_

_*****_

_**And none of it seems to matter anymore**_

_**Like a comet pulled form orbit, as it passes a sun**_

_**Like a ship blown form it's mooring**_

_**Like a stream that meets a boulder… half way through the wood**_

_**By a wind of the sea**_

_**Like a stream that meets a boulder… half way through the wood**_

_**Like a sea drop by a sky bird in a distant wood**_

_*****_

_**Who can say if I've been changed for the better?**_

_**I do believe I have been changed for the better**_

_And, because I knew you_

_Because I knew you_

_**Because I knew…**_

_**I have been changed…**_

_**For good…**_

Somehow incautiously they didn't notice that they had joined hands. They looked at each other and shared a small giggle. They hugged. Sett didn't want to let go, but she had. She pushed Riri forcefully away from her and quickly opened a secret passageway which surprised Riri.

"You have to get out of here. It's dark, but just follows the wall. It will get you out, away from this area, when you come out the other side head east. You should get to Station Square within half a day."

"You're really going to do this aren't you?"

Sett didn't turn to face. She knew if she might change her mind. The silence alone was enough of an answer to Riri. She walked up to the entrance, her back top Sett.

"…I'll miss you"

"I know"

Before Riri could say anything else she was abruptly shoved into the dark tunnel. Riri almost toppled over but quickly gathered her balance. She turned around only to watch the entrance of the tunnel shut in her face. She quickly started banging at the wall.

"Sett! Please come with me! Sett! I know you can hear me…" she started crying, her strength leaving her as she slump to the floor, her fists lightly hitting the entrance.

"-Sniff- please…"

On the other side was Sett, seen with her mussel wet with tear. She was shaking, holding her self from opening the door again, her keen ears hearing her friend crying her eyes out. It was torturing her inside. Sett slowly turned herself away from the door…

"Goodbye, my friend…"

Sett walked out off the room and into her demise.

**The End**

Me: -cries- this is so sad! –cries-

Sett: 0.0 …did you just kill me?

Me: YES …wait a minute…no

Sett: -glares- which is it?

Me: -sweat drop- eheh, R&R people please! –Runs like hell-

Sett: -runs after kilatails- GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!

:p


End file.
